Existing technology for monitoring movement, including a throwing motion, may require either an expensive 3-D motion capture/video analysis system, or for an athlete to wear bulky devices in a laboratory that can impede on performance. Some of the bulkier systems can be external (video capture) devices. This technology is not suitable for real-time or on-field monitoring. In addition, existing methods for counting throws or pitches are manual, e.g., clickers, and can require close monitoring by a coaching staff. Due to the restrictive nature of placing rigid electronics on a throwing arm, there do not appear to be any throwing-specific products on the market.